This invention relates generally to a computer system chassis having a retention mechanism for a hard drive in the chassis.
Conventionally, a hard drive is inserted into a hard drive housing using rails to guide the hard drive into the housing. The hard drive housing is secured to a chassis by manually securing the hard drive housing with screws. Each time a hard drive is to be removed, the hard drive housing must be unscrewed. This process can be time-consuming and cumbersome each time mounting or removal of a hard drive is required. The process can also be costly if a technician is paid for the time spent to install or remove the hard drive from the chassis. Thus, there is a need for an efficient and quick removal and retention mechanism for hard drives in computer server systems.